rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a character in the world of RWBY and future leader of Team JNPR. His weapon is a sword handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who fought in The War, with a sheath that is a collapsible shield. He first appears in the Pilot episode, throwing up in the airship and earning his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy," from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He is seen again in the second episode, helping Ruby off the ground, and making conversation with her while walking through the Beacon Academy exterior. Appearance Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with white fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left waist in a sheath that also doubles as a fold-out shield. He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers. Personality Jaune is not exactly the most suave individual in Beacon, though he does try very hard to portray himself as such. He is a kindhearted person and means well as shown when he helps Ruby up during the students’ arrival at Beacon. When asked why, he simply noted that it seemed like a good opportunity to make a new friend. From this, he can also be seen as outgoing. However, his outgoing nature can get a little out of hand and often backfires. He tends to come off as a bit of a womanizer in his attempts to get Weiss' attention from a small, sarcastic remark that she made about him in the amphitheater on the first day. In addition to Weiss, he also goes after Pyrrha and eventually his advances become troubling enough to Weiss that she asks Pyrrha to help her out of the situation. Pyrrha then proceeds to spear Jaune to the wall by his jacket. Jaune also seems to have some insecurity when it comes to his weapon and its connection to his grandfather. He is clearly impressed by Ruby's Crescent Rose and seems ever so hesitant in displaying his own set of weapons for her to see. This anxiety can be seen in his fumbling to get his shield open and closed. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him rather than earning it on his own when he refers to his weapons as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a more grand "family heirloom." Abilities It is stated by Pyrrha in "The Emerald Forest" that Jaune has a lot of Aura. He has so far been shown to use this unlocked ability to quickly heal a small cut on his cheek. Besides this, he has so far not been shown to have any type of skill in battle or otherwise. However, Glynda Goodwitch did imply that Jaune had an impressive transcript in "The Emerald Forest, Part 2". Trivia *Jaune's name is a reference to Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc), a medieval French war heroine and martyr. *"Jaune" is the French word for yellow. *His name's meaning and his affinity for the color yellow may be a reference to his apparently weak and timid behavior. "Yellow" and "yellow belly" also being slang for coward. ** This is particularly apparent in its connection to the French and the stereotypical and discriminatory association between France and cowardice. *His symbol, a yellow, double crescent moon, could be a reference to his voice actor and RWBY writer Miles Luna, whose last name is literally Latin for "Moon." **This could also have some relation to the unusual moon in the RWBY world, though how so is currently unknown. **At the same time, it references his surname, Arc. *It's possible that the statue that Jaune stares at in the opening sequence may be his great-great grandfather, or someone else he is related to. *When frightened, Jaune has a very high pitched scream. It is so high pitched that Yang thought it was a girl screaming. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Aura User Category:Protagonists